Neil Patrick Harris
Neil Patrick Harris, born June 15, 1973, is an American actor, singer and writer. He is known for his role on Doogie Howser, M.D., and as Barney Stinson on How I Met You Mother, and guest starred on Glee as the character Bryan Ryan. Personal Life Harris was born in Albuquerque, New MexicoNeil Patrick Harris to Sheila Scott and Ron HarrisNeil Bio, and grew up in Ruidoso, New Mexico.Neil Patrick Harris He has a brother, Brian.Neil Bio Harris attended La Cueva High School in Albuquerque, where he acted in school plays and musicals. Harris graduated as an honors student in 1991. Neil Patrick Harris He confirmed he was gay in November 2006EXCLUSIVE: Neil Patrick Harris Tells PEOPLE He Is Gay, and Harris has been in a relationship with chef and actor, David Burtka, since 2004. They became engaged in 2006, it was announced in 2011.Neil Patrick Harris He and Burtka married in Septemebr 2014.@ActuallyNPH: Guess what? @DavidBurtka and I got married over the weekend. In Italy. Yup, we put the 'n' and 'd' in 'husband'. He and Burtka had fraternal twins, via a surrogate mother, Gideon Scott and Harper Grace on October 12, 2010.Neil Patrick Harris Welcomes Twins Gideon Scott and Harper Grace October 2010. Harris was named as one of Time magazine's 100 most influential people in 2010.The 2010 TIME 100 Career Harris was on Broadway in "Luck, Pluck, and Virtue" in 1995, "Cabaret" in 1998, "Sweeney Todd" in 1999/2000, "Proof" in 2000, "Assassins" in 2001/2004, in "tick, tick... BOOM!", and "Children And Art" in 2005.Neil Patrick Harris Theatre Credits He is set to return to Broadway in "Hedwig and the Angry Inch” in spring of 2014.Neil Patrick Harris Set to Star in ‘Hedwig’ on Broadway Harris was the title role on Doogie Howser, M.D. for three and a half years till its cancellation in 1993. He voiced a role on Capitol Critters for thirteen episodes till 1995, was on Stark Raving Mad for twenty-two episodes till its cancellation in 2000, and voiced on Spider-Man: The New Animated Series for thirteen episodes till its cancellation in 2003. He had a main role on How I Met Your Mother from 2005 to 2014, appeared in Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle, Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay, A Very Harold & Kumar 3D Christmas as a fictionalized version of himself, and guest-starred on Glee in 2010 Harris was in The Smurfs in 2011, and its the sequel, The Smurfs 2, in 2013, with his former Glee co-star Jayma Mays. He received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in September 2011Neil Patrick Harris Gets Star On Hollywood Walk Of Fame (PHOTOS), and he has also hosted the Tony Awards on Broadway in 2009, 2011, 2012, and 2013.Neil Patrick Harris once again proves a Tony Awards host with 'fantastic instincts' Hedwig and the Angry Inch, his recent return to Broadway, became an instant success. Earning Neil a tony award for his performance. Also, he performed one of the numbers at the Tony Awards. Harris's memoir, Choose Your Own Autobiography, was released in October 2014.Neil Patrick Harris' Autobiography Will Be a Choose Your Own Adventure Book—See the Epic Cover! Harris was announced in October 2014 that he would host the new variety show on NBC, based on the long-running British series “Ant and Dec’s Saturday Night Takeaway,"NBC Picks Neil Patrick Harris to Host New Variety Show and the 2015 Oscars.Neil Patrick Harris Set to Host the 2015 Oscars Harris was announced, in October 2014, to be a guest-star on American Horror Story: Freak Show; Burtka is also set to guest-star. Harris will appear in two episodes, while Burtka in one.Joins AHS: Freak Show — and David Burtka, His Husband, Is Coming With! Filmography Trivia * Harris is the third Glee guest-star to appear on American Horror Story, dubbed "Freak Show". He is proceeded by Tanya Clarke (Mary Evans) and Matt Bomer (Cooper Anderson). Gallery 40378 pro.jpg 220px-NeilPatrickHarrisHWOFSept2011.jpg 4.175208.jpg 120703023533-come-out-neil-patrick-harris-story-top.jpg American-idol-neil-patrick-harris.jpg MV5BMTUxNjQ4MjU5Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTY5NzAzNw@@. V1. SY314 CR13,0,214,314 .jpg Neil Patrick Harris-ALO-060602.jpg Neil patrick harris.jpg Neil patrick harris photo1.jpg Neil patrick harris55.jpg Neil-patrick-harris.jpg Neil-patrick-harris 320.jpg Neil-patrick-harris-300.jpg Neil-Patrick-Harris-224896-1-402.jpg Neil-patrick-harris-cobie-smulders-cbs-2012-fall-premiere-party-02.jpg Neil-patrick-harris-david-burtka-lady-gagas-workshop-launch-08.jpg Neil-patrick-harris-emmys-2007-52.jpg Neil-patrick-harris-emmys-ratings-rise-08.jpg Neil-Patrick-Harris-Talks-About-Taking-Twins-Disney-World.jpg NeilPatrickHarris.jpg PINKNEIL.jpg imagest.jpg neil patrick harris 2001 08 01.jpg Neil+Patrick+Harris+Playboy+Party+Presented+cPjLe8XUBrgl.jpg neil-patrick-harris-cbs-upfront-2013 3666038.jpg neil-patrick-harris-paparazzi-laws.jpg neil-patrick-harris-tonys-2013-gi-thumb-315xauto-59485.jpg N P H Smurfs 2.jpg NPH and family .jpg iNeil and David 54 BELOW I.jpg Neil and David 54 BELOW II.jpg Neil and David 54 BELOW III.jpg Neil GRAMMYs 2015.jpg Neil GRAMMYs 2015, 2.jpg Neil EW.jpg Neil EW II.jpg Neil EW III.jpg Neil EW IIII.jpg Neil EW V.jpg Neil Oscars .jpg Neil and David Oscars 2015.jpg tumblr_nmbf2btEd31qewando1_1280.jpg Tumblr nmcbw18QUs1qayexuo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nmcbw18QUs1qayexuo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nmcbw18QUs1qayexuo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nmcbw18QUs1qayexuo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nmcbw18QUs1qayexuo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nmcbtatq8e1qayexuo9 1280.jpg Tumblr nmcbtatq8e1qayexuo8 1280.jpg Tumblr nmcbtatq8e1qayexuo7 1280.jpg Tumblr nmcbtatq8e1qayexuo6 1280.jpg Tumblr nmcbtatq8e1qayexuo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nmcbtatq8e1qayexuo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nmcbtatq8e1qayexuo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nmcbtatq8e1qayexuo2 250.jpg Tumblr nunj3bBpo41uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr nuncfaHhh81uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr nunbvdHfWc1uxavoco2 400.jpg Tumblr nunbvdHfWc1uxavoco1 400.jpg Tumblr nun464ndmV1uxavoco1 1280.png Tumblr nun8l6wYpN1uxavoco4 400.jpg Tumblr nun8l6wYpN1uxavoco3 400.jpg Tumblr nun8l6wYpN1uxavoco2 500.jpg Tumblr nun8l6wYpN1uxavoco1 540.jpg Tumblr nun1cvwFgP1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr nun0kuXRly1uxavoco4 1280.jpg Tumblr nun0kuXRly1uxavoco3 1280.jpg Tumblr numzbb71P91uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr numz09Zsal1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr numyzqLq6K1uxavoco1 1280.png Tumblr numy7vLBdw1uxavoco1 1280.png Tumblr numxl8zTnf1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr nuoc3p6m8W1qayexuo8 1280.jpg Tumblr nuoc3p6m8W1qayexuo7 1280.jpg Tumblr nuoc3p6m8W1qayexuo6 1280.jpg Tumblr nund7cW3XO1qg49w0o8 1280.jpg Tumblr nund7cW3XO1qg49w0o7 1280.jpg Tumblr nund7cW3XO1qg49w0o6 1280.jpg Tumblr nund7cW3XO1qg49w0o5 1280.jpg Tumblr nund7cW3XO1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr nunbr14tvM1qg49w0o10 1280.jpg Tumblr nunbr14tvM1qg49w0o9 1280.jpg Tumblr nunbr14tvM1qg49w0o6 1280.jpg Tumblr nunbr14tvM1qg49w0o5 1280.jpg Tumblr nunbr14tvM1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr nunbr14tvM1qg49w0o3 1280.jpg Tumblr nunbr14tvM1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr nunbr14tvM1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nun395CEwK1qg49w0o6 1280.jpg Tumblr nun395CEwK1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr nun395CEwK1qg49w0o3 1280.jpg Tumblr nun395CEwK1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr nun395CEwK1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nun34ooeEX1qg49w0o6 1280.jpg Tumblr nun34ooeEX1qg49w0o5 1280.jpg Tumblr nun34ooeEX1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr nun34ooeEX1qg49w0o3 1280.jpg Tumblr numxuc9KMC1uetdyxo2 1280.png Tumblr numxuc9KMC1uetdyxo1 1280.png Tumblr nuoc3p6m8W1qayexuo10 1280.jpg tumblr_nun34ooeEX1qg49w0o8_1280.jpg Tumblr nuocoaMaul1uetdyxo4 1280.jpg References Category:Actors Category:LGBT Actors Category:Guest Stars